There is known a vehicle lower structure in which a bulkhead is provided inside a side sill and in which a reinforcing member extends rearward from the side sill having the bulkhead thereinside to a floor frame on the inner side in the vehicle-width direction. Joining the reinforcing member to a floor results in the creation of a closed section by the reinforcing member and the floor, which enhances the strength and rigidity of the reinforcing member.
In the event of a narrow offset crash, a front wheel moves rearward and comes into contact, with a front end of the side sill, causing an impact load to be applied to the side sill. At this time, the impact load can be supported by the reinforcing member. Supporting the impact load by the reinforcing member reduces or eliminates a rearward movement of a front pillar. This prevents the front pillar from coming into contact with a side door, thereby eliminating the difficulty of opening the side door (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5670246).
In the vehicle lower structure disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5670246, a highly strong and rigid reinforcing member extends rearward from a side sill to a floor frame on the inner side in the vehicle-width direction. With this arrangement, when the side sill is subjected to an impact load toward the inner side along the vehicle-width direction in the event of a side-impact crash, the impact load is transmitted through the reinforcing member to the floor frame. When subjected to the transmitted impact load, the floor frame is deformed toward the inner side in the vehicle-width direction, interfering with in-vehicle parts and components disposed on the inner side in the vehicle-width direction.